Compression latches are used in a variety of applications such as in securing cabinet and panel doors and hatches in a closed position. Compression latches typically include a shaft cam which is attached to a shaft and which is moved by a handle.
When used on boats, compression latches secure hatches and doors that cover openings in various compartments, cabinets and enclosures of the boat. A lock with a keying element such as a key allows the compression latch to be locked to restrict access to the compartment and secure the contents in the compartment. When the boat is not in use, the compression latch may be left in a locked state. The handle is typically D-shaped or T-shaped, and foldable between an extended position in which the handle can be grasped by a user to open a hatch or door to which the compression latch is assembled. In the locked state, the handle is folded down to expose a keying element, for example a keyhole, which allows the compression handle to be locked and unlocked by a key.
When the boat is used for fishing, a user of the boat will need to unlock one or more compression latches to permit access to some compartments, cabinets or enclosures, while other compartments may remain locked. Thus, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a compression latch 50 includes a foldable T-shaped handle 56. In FIGS. 1A and 1B, the handle 56 is in the extended position so that a user can grasp the handle to pull on the door or hatch to open the door or hatch. The handle 56 can be folded in the direction of arrow 40. When the compression latch 50 is in an unlocked position, allowing access to the compartment, a locking cam 58 is exposed, and there can be an issue with the locking cam 58 protruding outwardly from the a top surface 64 of the compression latch 50 when the T-shaped handle is folded down as discussed further below. The protruding locking cam 58 may snag or snare ropes and fishing line on the protruding component. The prior art compression latch 50 includes a main body 52, a shaft 53 extending from the main body 52 that connects the T-shaped handle 56 to a shaft cam 54. The locking cam 58 is on an underside 56a of the T-shaped handle 56, and the locking cam 58 can be locked and unlocked with a key 60 when the handle is in the folded position. A protruding lip 62 protrudes from an inner wall 63 of the main body 52, which acts as a catch to allow the locking cam 58 to be engaged beneath the protruding lip 62 to lock the compression latch 50. The main body 52 has an uppermost surface 64. The prior art compression latch 50 shown in FIG. 1A is configured such that when the handle is in the folded down or collapsed position with the locking cam 58 exposed, the underside 56a of the handle 56 is facing upward. The locking cam 58 extends beyond the uppermost surface 64 of the main body 52, and ropes and fishing lines can become caught on the locking cam 58 protruding past the uppermost surface 64, causing the ropes and fishing lines to become frayed and broken. On fishing boats, this can become particularly problematic, causing lost fishing time and lost opportunities to catch fish. For commercial fishing boats, this can lead to lost opportunity costs, and in fishing boats used in fishing tournaments, this can lead to losing a tournament.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved compression latches that are simple in design, easy to assemble, reliable, low in cost, and resistant to water infiltration. In addition, it would be desirable that the compression handle does not have protruding parts that ensnare or snag ropes or fishing lines when the compression latch is in an unlocked position.